Want Your Bad Romance
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Dipper and Wendy are going to Grunkle Stan's 'Mysterious Romance Fair' together, and Robbie is horribly jealous. That's why he's totally shocked when Dipper's weirdo sister asks him to the fair. As the night of romance moves on, Robbie starts to feel a little funny around Mabel. Is it just a figment of his jealousy, or could he really be falling for Mabel Pines? Mabel x Robbie
1. Chapter 1: Early Morning Corndogs

It was about 6:00, Friday morning at the Mystery Shack. The sound of hammers and buzz saws filled the air. Banners flapped in the wind as workers struggled to hang them up. It was a chilling 60 degrees, because it was so early.

"Grunkle Stan, the Mysterious Romance Fair doesn't start until 5:00 tonight. Why did you get me and Dipper up at 6:00 in the morning?" Mabel asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Hey, you guys got it good." Wendy said, Soos walking behind her with a cup of steaming coffee. "Stan made us get here at 4:00."

"Yeah, dude. And I didn't even go to bed until, like, midnight." Soos added with a yawn.

Dipper looked up at his great uncle, his eyes wide. "Grunkle Stan! Why did you get us all up so ridiculously early?! We still have_" he looked at his watch "_ 10 HOURS until the fair!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Duh! Do you have any idea how long this is gonna take? The workers haven't even successfully hung up the banner yet! We've got no chance of getting anything done if I didn't get you up this early. You should be grateful that you have a great, wonderful boss like me. And_ HEY YOU! WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO PUT TOGETHER A CORNDOG STAND, MORON SCHOOL? C'MON, PEOPLE! GET IT TOGETHER!" he barked, walking angrily over to a crowd of employees.

"Ugh. I'm so flipping tired." Wendy complained.

"I know, right?! Why couldn't he have woken us up at a natural time, like 8 or 9?" Mabel whined.

"I dunno, dude. Stan can be pretty rough sometimes." Soos said.

"UGH! CAN YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" they heard Stan shout at the employees. Stan's angry face suddenly lit up. He waved the workers off and strode over to the kids. "Say, Wendy. Why don't you call those boys of yours? You know, tattoo arms, blondie, raven-hair, tubby boy. They seem OK. We could use some nice, strong, hardworking young men around here." he said.

"NO. No way. I am NOT calling my friends at 6:00 and waking them up, just to come build a corndog stand." Wendy snapped.

"I see. Well, let's put it this way." He leaned in very close to her face, then yelled "DO IT, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He scowled at the red-haired girl, then marched back over to scream at the workers some more.

Wendy mumbled some curse words under her breath, pulling out her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts, reaching a number that read 'Nate Holt and Lee Johansen- 555-0015'. She clicked 'CALL'. It rang about 5 times before Lee's groggy voice came through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude. You and Nate need to get up and come to the shack. Apparently, we're building a corndog stand."

"Wendy, I am not getting up, nor am I waking Nate up to come build a freaking corndog stand."

"He said you have to or I'm fired."

"Not my problem."

"LEE!"

"Oh…fine. You owe us both."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

She called Thompson next. She hung up with him, then yelled "THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY, STAN!"

"What about Robbie?" Mabel asked.

"Oh. Yeah." She called Robbie, then hung up. "He was really grouchy. He usually doesn't wake up until about 9:00."

All of a sudden, a motorcycle pulled up to the shack. A boy in a dark hoodie climbed off and brushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. It was Robbie.

"Hey, babe. Hey, DipSquirt. Hey, Mabel." he said. Mabel felt her knees melt.

Robbie was her regular babysitter. He had only taken the job because Wendy had talked him in to it. But once he got used to her absurd and honestly annoying behavior, he actually began to enjoy hanging out with her. She could be cool_ at times.

Mabel had also developed a HUGE crush on Robbie during this time. Every time he complimented her, her knees melted. Every time he smiled at her, her heart leaped. She had dreams about him_ some being sweet, some being rather…erotic.

"Hey, baby. You ready to build a corndog stand?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to. But I will, so you can keep your job." he said.

"Aww!"

Next, a red car pulled up to the shack. Out stepped Nate and Lee. Lee was in a red, high-collared jacket, and Nate was in a light blue hoodie. "What is just SO important, Wendy?" Nate snapped.

"She wants us to build a corndog stand." Lee said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Nate glared at Wendy. "THAT'S why you woke us up at 6 AM? To build a freaking corndog stand?"

"Well_ yeah."

Thompson pulled up next, Tambry in the passenger seat. They climbed out and trudged sleepily over to their friends. "Wendy, what could you POSSIBLY want?" Tambry said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Lee rolled his eyes. "She wants us to build a corndog stand. At 6:00 in the morning."

Wendy threw her hands up in defense. "Whoa, guys. I'm not the one who wants to do this. Stan told me I had to call you guys to come help, or I was fired. Not my fault." she said.

"Well, it had better be quick." Nate growled.

Stan spotted the boys and a big smile spread to his face. "AH! GOOD MORNING BOYS! Great to see you! Now, I'm sure Wendy explained why I've gathered you all here. Did she? Great. So_ all you have to do is come over here and put this corndog stand here together. Except you, girl. You, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel can make corndogs." he said, pointing at Tambry.

Dipper frowned. "Grunkle Stan! Why can't I work with the boys? Why do I have to work with the girls?" he complained.

Stan threw his head back and laughed. "Dipper_ no offense, but your strength is about equal to a six year-old girl's." he laughed.

"WHAT?! That's not true! I'm plenty strong enough! Right, Nate? Right, Lee? Robbie? Thompson?" He looked around at the other boys, praying for them to agree. Maybe they could make Stan change his mind.

Nate looked at the ground. "Uh…I've gotta agree with Mr. Pines on this one, dude."

"WHAT?! Lee, you agree with me, right?"

The tall boy looked at his hands. "I'm with your uncle, little dude. I think you should just help the girls."

Robbie gave a snide laugh. "Oh, definitely. I'd LOVE to see you try and build a corndog stand, you wimp."

Thompson nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best if you take the job that doesn't require hard work."

Dipper scowled at all the boys. "Hey, I am PLENTY strong enough. Right, Soos?" he asked, looking at his friend.

Soos wiped sweat from his forehead. "I dunno, dude. Maybe these guys are right."

Dipper's scowl grew even more intense. "FINE! I'm going to make corndogs. Get ready to eat your words, boys. And a plate of delicious corndogs." He turned on his heel and stomped off toward the kitchen.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Good thing he came to his senses. The twerp would probably sprain his back trying to lift the wood." he said, getting a rude snicker from Nate and Lee.

"Dude, don't be lame. You could've at least let him try." Wendy said.

Robbie threw his hands up. "Wendy, you have got to be kidding me. That kid can barely arm-wrestle his sister. How would he be able to build a corndog stand? That requires heavy lifting."

"Well, maybe he could have! You guys should've given him a chance."

Nate rubbed between his eyes. "Wendy, it's a little late now. Just go make your pretty little corndogs." he said. Robbie, Lee, and Thompson laughed, and they strode over to Stan to begin their work.

Tambry had already pulled out her phone and logged onto the town's most popular social network, Bookface. "Status update: About 2 make some corndogs with my main girls Wendy and Mabel." she said as she typed.

"And my best bubby!" Mabel said, giving Dipper a squeeze.

Tambry rolled her eyes. "_and Mabel's wimpy brother." she added.

"HEY!" Dipper snapped.

Wendy grabbed ahold of Mabel's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen, before she tried to stand up for Dipper. Tambry got really snappy when people talked back to her.

Tambry walked with them, followed by Dipper. "I'll show those boys. I'll sneak out while the girls are cooking to go help them. Then we'll see who's cute." Dipper mumbled. "Because it's not me."


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Off

Wendy pulled out her cell phone and looked at the recipe. "OK, you guys. First_ we need flour." she said.

"Flour, coming right up!" Mabel said, tossing Wendy a bag of flour.

Wendy handed the heavy bag to Tambry, who poured it into a big bowl. "OK, next we need_ eggs."

"Here come the eggs!" Mabel tossed the eggs to Wendy, who luckily caught them before the broke against her chest. "Mabel, next time, BRING me the ingredients." she said.

"Okie-dokie!" Mabel said, giving Wendy the OK sign.

"Milk!"

"Milk, right here!"

"Sugar!"

"Sugar, coming up!"

Wendy wiped her sweaty forehead. "Whoo! Alright girls, let's cook the hot dogs!" she said. Mabel and Tambry cheered and ran to help Wendy prepare the hot dogs.

Dipper started to tip-toe backward out the kitchen door, but was stopped by Tambry. "Where do you think you're going, kid?" she asked.

"Oh! Uh…" He thought desperately, when it finally clicked. "The bathroom! I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, OK. Hurry back, Dip." Wendy said.

"OK, I will."

He raced outside before the girls could notice. He looked around rapidly, until he finally spotted the group of boys. He ran up to them, preparing to sound tough. "Hey, guys. The girls told me to come help you, I'm an awful cook." He said.

Lee laughed. "You and me both, little dude. Nate takes care of the cooking, I take care of the cleaning."

"He's a great cleaning lady." Nate joked, giving Lee a peck on the cheek.

Lee blushed. "And he's a great chef."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "OK, that's enough. Don't need you two gaying up the place." he said.

Nate scowled. "Hey, it's a free country. I can kiss my boyfriend if I want to."

"Whatever, Nate."

Thompson smiled at Dipper. "Glad to see you helping us, bro. I figured you could do it."

Dipper smiled back. "Thanks, Thompson."

Stan walked over to the group of boys. "Hey, hey, hey! Nice work, boys! I knew you'd be some help! This looks incredible so far_ Dipper? What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to cook with the girls." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You did. But I'm a terrible cook, so they told me to come out here and help the boys." Dipper lied.

Stan chuckled. "You and me both. Keep working, kiddos!"

Robbie wiped some sweat from his pale forehead. "I'm gonna go get some pop out of the kitchen. You dorks keep working." he said, stalking off toward the kitchen.

Nate held a nail between his teeth as he hammered another into the side of the stand. "So Dipper_ I heard you've got the hots for Wendy." he said.

Dipper blushed furiously. "WHAT?! No way, man! You're crazy!" he laughed nervously.

Lee wiggled his eyebrows. "You sure, Dipper?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you TOTALLY sure?"

"I_" He tried to argue, but he had a very hard time lying. "_ OK, I admit it! I like Wendy!" he blurted.

Lee laughed. "I totally KNEW it!"

Nate pinched Lee's leg. "Don't embarrass him." he said. He looked back at Dipper. "Anyway_ Robbie hasn't asked Wendy to the fair yet. Did you know that?"

Dipper's eyes went wide. "What? Are you guys serious?"

"Yeah, man." Nate said. "Hasn't said a word. That means you can ask her before he does!"

"Plus_ it would be doing your sister a huge favor." Lee added.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

Lee chuckled. "Dude, it is SO obvious she has it for Robbie."

"Definitely. And if you ask Wendy to go with you, and she says yes, then Robbie will be open. And then_" Nate started.

"_ Mabel can ask Robbie." Lee finished.

Thompson gave a big, stupid grin. "Yeah, dude! It's a win-win situation!"

Dipper smiled. "You guys are right! I'm going to go ask her right now, in fact!" He gave a confident smile and strode off toward the kitchen.

The boys cheered and whooped behind him. He puffed out his chest and balled his fists, putting on a proud smile. "There's no way she can say no with this much confidence." he said. "No way."


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelievable Answers

Dipper held his confident smile as he neared the kitchen. "This is it, Dipper. And this time, you can win her a panda-duck without Robbie interfering." he said to himself.

"What was that, DipSquirt?" a voice in front of him said.

He looked up to find Robbie_ of all people_ standing right in front of him. "What were you saying about me?" Robbie snapped.

"Oh…uh…nothing, man." he lied.

Robbie frowned and shoved him. "Oh no. You were going to ask out my girl, weren't you?"

"What? No way, dude!"

"Yes you were, you stupid twerp!"

Dipper blushed. "Look, man. Can you just go away, and help the boys?"

Robbie shook his head. "No can do. If I did, I'd be forcing your sorry butt over there with me. I can't risk letting you go out with my girl."

Dipper said "I wasn't! I was just going to the bathroom! I swear!" He knew he was lying. But what other option was there?

Robbie glared. "OK. That better be the truth, squirt." He shoved past Dipper and stalked back over to his friends.

Dipper did a little fist pump and continued running to the kitchen. When he finally got in, Wendy and Tambry were laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, Wendy! I cannot believe you said that!" Tambry laughed.

"Well! It's true!" Wendy snorted as she laughed, and Dipper thought it was adorable.

"Hello, ladies. What's so funny?" Dipper asked.

Tambry noticed him and struggled to stop laughing. "Oh hey, Dipper. Nothing's funny." she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, we were just_" Wendy stopped to try and stifle her laughter, but she couldn't, and it all came out. As soon as Wendy started laughing, so did Tambry.

"What're you guys laughing at? Seriously!" Dipper asked, chuckling.

"Dipper_ it's nothing." Tambry said, waving it off. "Why aren't you outside with the boys?"

He blushed a little. "Oh! I was uh…I was actually wanting to speak with Wendy. Like_ alone."

Tambry and Wendy looked at each other and chuckled. "All right. I'll go see what's taking Mabel so long." Tambry said, sliding off her stool and walking out of the kitchen.

Wendy tapped the stool next to her. "Pop a squat, Dip. What'd you need to talk to me about?"

He crawled up onto the tall stool and cleared his throat. "So…I heard that Robbie hasn't asked you to the fair yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't you think he should've by now? I mean, he's my BOYFRIEND, and he hasn't even taken the time to ask me to the Mysterious ROMANCE fair, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Anyway_ I was wondering if…maybe you wanted to go…with…me?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…who will Robbie go with?"

"I'm sure he'll figure something out."

She scowled. "I don't want my boy going with another chick."

"Hey, he wouldn't ever cheat on you. Don't worry."

She smiled. "Oh, fine. I'll be your date."

"YOU WILL?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He smiled. "Wow! Great! I mean_ cool. See you tonight." He tried to sound cool, and when she smiled, he assumed he had done alright. Once he was out of sight, he did another little fist pump and ran back out toward the boys.

"Nate! Lee! Thompson! Guess what?" he called.

Lee looked up from his can of paint. "What?"

Robbie was standing right there, but Dipper didn't care. He was already Wendy's date, and Robbie couldn't stop him. "Wendy said yes! She's going to the fair with me!"

"WHAT?!" Robbie snapped, his eyes filled with fury. "You little twerp! You said you were just using the bathroom! You lied!"

Nate crossed his arms and smirked at Robbie. "I guess you can think of this as payback for last week, jerk." he said, high-fiving Lee.

"What did he do last week?" Thompson asked.

Lee glared at Robbie. "Let's just say it involved some not so nice things about me and Nate."

Robbie scoffed. "Lee, you know I was in a bad mood. I wouldn't just_ SAY that."

"Whatever, Robbie."

Nate smiled down at Dipper. "Well Dipper_ that's great news, dude. Word of advice_" he started to lean down to Dipper, but Robbie grabbed his shoulder. "Don't EVEN give that twerp advice on how to steal my girl!" Robbie snapped. He used his hand to throw Nate into the ground.

"Nate!" Lee said, kneeling down next to him. "You OK, babe?"

He asked because Nate was rubbing his sides and wheezing. "Yeah, I'm OK."

"You sure? Is anything bruised, or_"

"Lee! I'm fine." he laughed.

"OK, just checking."

Dipper scowled at Robbie. "Look man_ Wendy agreed to go with me, because you didn't ask her first. You can't be mad at me because of your mistake. Now let Nate talk. While you're at it, why don't you try and find another girl to go with?" he suggested.

Robbie gave Dipper a piercing glare. "Maybe I will, dweeb. By the way, after the fair is over, your sorry little butt is mine." He harshly shoved Dipper into the dirt before stalking angrily away.

Lee rolled his eyes. "What is Robbie's deal lately?" he said, pulling Dipper up.

Dipper dusted himself off. "Forget it. He's really never much nicer to me than this. I'm used to him being that way. Now what were you going to tell me, Nate?"

Nate sat down next to Dipper "Well, the first thing you have to remember_" he started, but he was interrupted by Mabel, who was racing toward them at full speed.

"Hi Dipper! Wendy told me you had some 'exciting news.' What is it? TELL ME!" she screeched, bouncing up and down.

Nate chuckled. "Chillax, Mabel. Your bro-meister here just got a date."

Her bright eyes bulged. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! Who is it?!" she asked, poking Dipper in the stomach.

"Mabel, you are never going to believe this." He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "It's Wendy! I asked Wendy to the fair, and she said yes!"

Mabel squealed. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him around wildly. "Dipper, that's AWESOME!" she cried. She blushed slightly. "Now maybe I can ask_"

Lee smirked. "Who? It wouldn't be…Robbie…would it?" he said dramatically. Nate struggled not to laugh at how furiously Mabel was blushing.

"What? Pft_ no! Lee ,you're cray-cray!" she laughed, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Mabel, it is SO obvious you have a thing on Robbie." Thompson said.

She blushed harder and looked at the ground. "And so what if I do? I'm allowed to crush. It's a free country." she snapped.

Nate threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa, chillax! We weren't sassing you or anything. We were just pointing out that you like him. Trying to help you gather the strength."

She looked at him skeptically. "Strength?"

"Yeah!" he said. "The strength to ask Robbie to the fair!"

"NO! NATE, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She sighed and plopped down next to Lee. "He would never go out with me. He's so handsome and dark and mysterious. And I'm just a silly little girl."

Lee frowned. "No you aren't! I will admit that Robbie is somewhat sexy. But you are not 'just a silly little girl!' He will go out with you if you're brave enough to ask! Now be a brave girl and do it!" he cheered.

"Yeah!" she screeched with a sudden boost of confidence. She stood and raced over toward the construction area in which Robbie stood.

Dipper smiled at the boys. Nate was blushing a little. "Thompson, Dipper_ can you guys…go over with Stan for a minute? I need to say something."

Thompson frowned. "Sure. We'll be back in a few minutes." He and Dipper walked off, Dipper chattering endlessly about how excited he was for tonight.

Lee sat down next to Nate. "What do you need to say?" he asked.

Nate looked dead at the ground. "I just wanted to say…OK, you know what you just did there? Making Mabel feel so proud and happy and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It made me think, and…I think you would be a really good dad." Nate said nervously.

Lee blushed, reaching over to give Nate's hand a squeeze. "Someday, babe." he said, smiling.

"HEY! WHENEVER YOU TWO ARE DONE BEING ALL ROMANTIC AND GAY AND STUFF, COME OVER HERE AND HELP US WITH THIS BANNER!" Robbie called over to the boys.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Robbie is an expert at ruining the moment."

"Yeah, he is." Lee chuckled.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XXxxXXxx

Mabel skipped over to where her dream boy stood, pulling to a halt right behind him. She smiled awkwardly and twiddled her thumbs. "Hi, Robbie."

He turned and looked down, giving a small smile at the sight of her. "Oh, hey."

She looked at the ground. "So…about the fair_"

"I KNOW! Ugh! Who does your brother think he is, stealing my girl?" he growled.

"Anyway_ I don't have anyone to go to the fair with…neither do you…so…WOULD YOU BE MY DATE?" she blurted.

He gave her the biggest WTF face she had ever seen. "Me? You_ Mabel Pines, the happiest little girl in Gravity Falls_ want to go to the Mysterious Romance Fair with me?" he asked.

She blushed slightly. "Well_ yeah."

He gave her a small smile. "Alright. I like your moxie, squirt. See you tonight." He waved at her and turned back to his work.

Mabel couldn't believe it. He actually said yes! Her dream boy was going to the Mysterious Romance Fair_ with her!

Oh boy, was Dipper going to be excited!


End file.
